Reality Show
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Coucou c'est Tohru ! J'ai été déçue de voir qu'il n'y a pas encore de fic de Will et Grace en français ... alors j'en écrit une ! C'est un Will x Jack ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Euh ... général, on va dire ...

Voici donc la première fic de _Will & Grace_ en français ! Je suis une très grande fan de la série, et en tant que très grande fan de cette série, j'écris ce que j'aimerais voir ... hi hi hi !

Bon, ça ne se passera sûrement pas comme ça en vrai, mais c'est le couple en fait qui m'intéresse !

J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire !

Bonne lecture !

**Reality show**

**Chapitre 1 : Solitude**

**Pov Jack**

Je me sens mal ... j'ai l'impression d'être délaissé des autres ...

Alors que je ne demande qu'à être regardé, ils me tournent tous le dos. Je veux être acteur, je ne suis que le producteur d'une chaîne gay, une jeune femme mise dans l'ombre, cachée dans un bureau, qui ne voit presque personne de la journée, seulement le patron et ses collègues. Je n'ai jamais vu Broadway. Mais la réalité ce n'est pas un rêve ... Will me le dit tout le temps ...

Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça : moi, Jack McFarland, ne suis pas né pour être jeté dans les ordures comme un malpropre ! Je suis né pour envahir les scènes ! Non pas pour soigner les gens, non pas pour surfer, non pas pour être serveur, et sûrement pas pour être sélectionneur du programme TV !

Je suis un incompris ! J'ai toujours été un incompris ! Aussi bien dans ma gaytitude que dans mes rêves !

Moi ...

Jack, prennant la pause sur son bureau en levant son bras et ses yeux vers le ciel : J'aurais voulu être ... un ARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTE !!!

Will, arrivant dans la pièce : Arrête Jack, c'est exaspérant ...

Jack, sursautant, puis remettant tous ses papiers en place avec son sourire ébêté habituel : Ah ... Will ! Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver !

Will : On a un gros problème à la maison ...

Jack : Comment ça un problème ?

Will : ... Karen a trop bu et elle fait la poule dans le jardin ...

Jack : Oh mon dieu ...

Will : ...

Jack : Mais Grace ne peut pas s'en charger ?

Will : Si si ...

Jack : Ben pourquoi t'es venu alors ?

Will : ... euh ... comme ça ...

Jack : ... ah ...

Ma montre sonne.

Jack : Ah ! Pose déjeuner ! Ca tombe bien ! Ce midi, je t'invite !

Will : Mais ... j'ai des cailles au fo...

Jack, l'emmenant avec lui : Ca aussi, Grace peut s'en charger, non ?

**Fin Pov Jack**

Au restaurant le plus proche ...

Jack : J'ai eu une proposition d'un projet ... que j'ai accepté tout de suite, bien sûr !

Will : Ah oui et c'est quoi cette fois, un gay qui apprend à faire du french cancan ?

Jack, avec un petit sourire fier : ... non, pas cette fois ... en fait, c'est deux gay super sexys qui sont enfermés dans une pièce et ils doivent se résister l'un à l'autre pendant 1 mois !

Will : Ah ... pourquoi pas ?

Jack : Ca promet d'être intéressant ! Le casting va se faire cet après-midi ... enfin, le premier ! Il ne faut pas que l'un sache qui est l'autre ! Sinon, ça gâche la surprise !

Will : Hum, c'est vrai.

Jack : Ca va être marrant ! Bien sûr, on choisira les meilleurs moments ! Les plus chauds, les plus mouvementés, ... là où on voit la vraie mentalité du gay !

Will : Je suppose ...

Jack : Je suis fier de moi, là ! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que les recrues seront ... séduisantes !

Will, mangeant : ...

Jack : Tu regarderas, hein ?

Will : Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas !

Jack : Ca me fait plaisir que tu t'intéresse à moi ...

Will : Mais bien sûr que je m'intéresse à toi, c'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami ...

Jack est content. Rien que cette remarque lui donne des ailes ... sauf le "c'est normal" qui l'a un peu déçu ...

µµµµµµ

Ils retournent au studio de "Out TV". Will l'a raccompagné jusqu'à son bureau. Ils discutent encore. Mais comme l'hétéro les obsevait tout le temps et que ça énervait Jack, il a claqué la porte en hurlant un "Elisabeth, t'es chiante !!!". Bref, voilà. Donc Jack et Will discutent au studio.

Jack : T'as vu "Sex and the city" hier ?

Will : Oh, ne m'en parle pas, ça a encore coupé en queue de poisson ...

"Clac !"

Jack : C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

Will : Je ne sais pas ...

Jack : Eh, mais il n'y avait pas cette plaque électrique et ce lit en baldaquin, avant ...

Will : ... ni ce frigo et ce placard ...

Jack : Enfin bref ! T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait !?!

Will : Oui, et Grace en a recraché son poulet sur le tapis et je j'ai dû le nettoyer toute la soirée ...

Jack : lol

Will : Ne rigole pas, c'est pas drôle !

Jack : Non mais c'est que j'imagines la scène ! lol

Will : Oh et puis si c'est comme ça je vais m'en aller ! De toute façon j'ai des courses à faire ...

Il essaye d'ouvrir mais ... c'est fermé !

Will : Jack, j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ...

Jack : Attends, je vais t'aider !

Il essaye lui aussi mais sans succès.

Jack : ...

Will, regardant Jack : ...

Jack, frappant la porte de toutes ses forces : PITIE VENEZ OUVRIR ON EST CONCES PITIE PITIE PITIE...

Will, l'arrêtant : STOP !!! Ca ne sert à rien d'hurler !!! Ca arrive, ce genre de situation...

Ils s'arrêtent net. Regardent autour d'eux. C'est aménagé. La porte est fermée. Personne n'ouvre. Ils se regardent ...

Will : ... oh non ...

**To be continued !**


	2. Chapter 2

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! JE SUIS DESOLEE POUR CEUX QUI ONT ATTENDU LA SUITE !!!

J'ai mis très longtemps à faire ce chapitre, mais là je suis repartie ...

Je suis très contente de vous faire partager cette fic !

Personnellement, je ne savais si il y avais des fous qui allait lire ça ! Mais apparemment, il y en a ! Merci de lire ! Je vous adore tous !

Et puis plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**** Pris au piège !**

Will : OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !!!

Jack : C'EST PAS DRÔLE, COMME BLAGUE !!!

Will : ... je crois que personne ne nous ouvrira ...

Jack : Will ... on va mourir ...

Will : Mais non, on va pas mourir ...

Jack : Si ... ON VA TOUS MOURIR !!!

Will : Jack, calme-toi !

Jack : NOOOOOOOOON !!!

Il s'acharne sur la pauvre porte.

Jack : JE SUIS TROP GAY POUR MOURIR !!!

Will, le décollant de la porte : Jack !

Jack : 'Scuse-moi, je suis légèrement clostrophobe ...

Il affiche son petit sourire gêné et timide.

Jack, regardant ses pieds : Une fois, j'étais coincé dans un ascenseur et j'ai fait pipi sur moi ...

Il rigole un peu.

Will : ... ouais ...

Jack : Hi hi hi ...

Will : Bon ... maintenant, il faudrait savoir comment on va s'arranger pour vivre tous les deux là-dedans ...

Jack : Attends ... tu ne veux quand même pas insinuer que nous sommes les victimes du jeu télévisé dont je devais superviser le casting tout à l'heure ?!

Will : Jack ... comment expliques-tu tout cet aménagement ?

Jack : ... oui ... c'est vrai ...

Il tape le sol avec son pied.

Jack : Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça à **MOI** !

Will : Je suis d'accord, ils auraient pu nous demander notre permission ! Et puis ce genre de choses est punie par la loi !

Jack : Bande de vieilles peaux !

Will : ... il va falloir s'arranger pour qu'on puisse vivre là-dedans pendant 1 mois ...

Jack : ... ouais ...

Ils regardent dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Quelque chose se pose sous leurs yeux ...

Will : ...

Jack : ...

Will, se jetant sur le lit en baldaquin : Il est à moi !!!

Jack, le retirant : Tu rêves !!! Et où pourrais-je mettre mes fesses de star après !?!

Will : Tes fesses de star ?! Mais tu les as vues tes fesses ?! Elles sont plates !

Jack : OH !!! Mais moi au moins, j'ai pas des grosses fesses et des bourrelets !

Will, ouvrant la chemise de Jack : Tu oublies ta gaine !

Jack, la refermant le plus vite possible : CA COMPTE PAS !!!

Will : ...

Jack : ...

Will : Tu ne l'auras pas ...

Jack, se résignant : D'accord, tu as gagné ...

Will, triomphant : Yes !

Jack, avec des yeux de cocker : ... c'est parce que j'suis gentil ...

Will : ... soupire ...

Jack : ...

Will Écoute, je te le laisse ...

Jack :Non, c'est pas grave ...

Will : Tu es frileux ! Moi j'm'en fous ...

Jack : Mais j'te dis que c'est pas grave !

Will : ... Jack ...

Jack : Bon d'accord ! Je le prends ! Mais c'est toi qui fait la bouffe, hein ?

Will : Parfait !

Ils partent bouder chacun dans leur coin.

Jack : ... Will ...

Will : Oui, Jack ?

Jack : ... je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter longtemps ...

Will : C'est juste pour 1 mois, c'est pas comme si c'était pour 1 an ...

Jack : _1 AN !?! J'EN MOURRAIS DE NE PAS POUVOIR TE SAUTER DESSUS !!!_

Will : ...

Jack, regardant ses pieds : ... ouais ... _j'ai failli lui dire ... ça craint ... je crois même qu'un mois sera insupportable ..._

Will : ...

Jack se tourne vers Will avec un grand sourire.

Jack : Après tout, c'est le jeu !

Will : Je suis content que tu le prenne comme ça !

Jack : ...

Will : ... alors, on fait quoi ?

Jack : _Attends ... toi, tu restes là et moi je te dévore des yeux, d'accord ?_ ... ben ... tiens, et si on regardait la télé ?

D'ailleurs, le soir, c'est ce que Grace et Karen font dans l'appartement de Will.

Karen : Aaaaaaah, je me sens comme une alcoolique assise dans une chaise à regarder une chaîne gay !

Grace : Karen ... **TU** es une alcoolique assise dans une chaise à regarder une chaîne gay ...

Karen, avec son grand sourire béat : ... ah oui ... c'est vrai ...

Grace : Attends, je vais chercher les cailles cramées pour qu'on puisse les manger en regardant l'emission ...

Karen : D'accord !

Grace part et ramène le plat de Will, raté par elle-même. Elle s'installe devant la télé et commence à manger.

Grace : Tu as vu Will en venant ici ?

Karen : ... voyons ... j'ai vu un vieux croûlant mais à part ça, rien qui ne ressemble à Will ! ( qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à dire qu'il est moche alors qu'il est super sexy !?! )

Grace : ... miam ...

Karen : Tu m'en passes un bout ?

Grace, la bouche pleine : Tu rêves !

Karen : ... c'est pas gentil ...

L'emission commence.

Karen : Regarde Grace ! Ca commence !

Grace : Attends, je finis ma cuisse ...

Karen : Eh ... on les connaît pas, ces deux-là ?

Grace : Tu vois pas que je mange ?

Karen : Regarde-les ! Ils sont ridicules !... attends voir ... mais oui ! Jack et Will je les ai vu rentrer au studio cet après-midi ! Je me disais aussi que ça se passait dans le bureau de Jack ! C'est super marrant, Grace, tu devrais voir !

Grace : Mais Karen ! Les cailles, c'est comme le poulet ! C'est sacré !

Elle fixe la télé.

"_Will, se jetant sur le lit en baldaquin :__ Il est à moi !!!_

_Jack, le retirant :__ Tu rêves !!! Et où pourrais-je mettre mes fesses de star après !?!_

_Will :__ Tes fesses de star ?! Mais tu les as vues tes fesses ?! Elles sont plates !_

_Jack :__ OH !!! Mais moi au moins, j'ai pas des grosses fesses et des bourrelets !_

_Will, ouvrant la chemise de Jack :__ Tu oublies ta gaine !_

_Jack, la refermant le plus vite possible :__ CA COMPTE PAS !!!_"

Grace : ... c'est pas vrai ...

Karen, hilare : ...

Grace : ... Jack porte une gaine ...

Karen : Dis donc, il confie des secrets à Will qu'il ne m'a pas confié à moi ! C'est pas juste !

Grace : ... pourquoi Will est là-bas ? Mais qui va me faire des bon p'tits plats après ?

Karen, d'un air spirituel : Demande au bon Dieu et il t'offrira un présent !

Grace : Pfff ! La nourriture ça tombe pas du ciel !

"_Will :__ Tu veux manger quoi ? Il y a pas mal de choses dans ce frigo !_

_Jack, se précipitant derrière Will en sautiquant :__ Ah ouais ?!_"

Grace : C'est la première fois que je les vois seuls tous les deux ...

Karen : Ils sont trop mignons ...

Grace : Ouais ...

Pendant ce temps-là, au studio ...

Will : Il reste du jus de fruit ?

Jack, qui buvait au goulot : Ouais, vas-y.

Will prend la bouteille et y boit au goulot lui aussi.

Jack : C'est des bons fruits frais ...

Will : J'en fais des meilleurs ...

Jack, tel un p'tit chien : C'est vrai ?!

Will : Si tu veux, j'en ferais un.

Jack : Oh voui !

Will : Des fois, j'ai du mal à me faire que tu as bientôt 40 ans ...

Jack : Dans deux semaines ! _... et je serais enfermé ici ... AVEC WILL !!!!!!!!_

Will : Ouais, dans deux semaines ... c'est vrai que tu es lion !

Jack : Parfaitement ! Et quand je suis avec un bel apollon, je rugis de plaisir !

Will : C'est ça ...

Il prend le journal à sa droite.

Will : Alors, que dis ton horoscope du mois ... tu vas avoir beaucoup de chance, et apparemment, tu vas rencontrer l'amour de ta vie ...

Jack : Tu parles ! Enfermé ici, ça ne risque pas !

Il fixe Will.

Jack, écarlate :

Will : Ca va Jack ?

Jack : Ca va, ça va ...

Will, sa main sur le front de Jack : Tu es brûlant ...

Jack : _Ouais, et avec ta main sur mon front, ça me monte encore plus à la tête !!!_

Will : Je crois que je vais te donner un aspirine ...

Jack, prenant la main de Will pour l'enlever de son front : C'est pas la peine.

Will : D'accord, si tu le dis ... Ah ! Le gratin est presque terminé !

Jack : Vouiiiii ! Je commençais à avoir faim !

Will : Génial, moi aussi !

Il sort le plat appétissant du four. Jack sautille à moitié, il est surexcité. Ils s'installent par terre.

Will : Ils sont malins d'avoir seulement 1 plat et quatre couverts ...

Jack : C'est pas grave ! _Moi, ça me rend plus qu'heureux !_

Will : Bien ... bon appêtit Jack !

Jack, avec un petit sourire : Ouais, à toi aussi ...

Will : Merci !

Et ils commencent à manger avec grande joie. Pas si terrible que ça, ce jeu !... enfin, pour l'instant !

**To be continued !**


End file.
